


The Strings To My Heart

by abbigirl88



Series: DnF fanfictions and oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Guitarist Dream, Jealousy, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, singer george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbigirl88/pseuds/abbigirl88
Summary: Inspired by @_ghastly_07 ‘s artWhen Fundy left the band, it was pretty difficult to fill the void but when George fell directly into Sapnap’s lap, it was almost too perfect. No one could’ve predicted how obsessed dream would become.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DnF fanfictions and oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129859
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Strings To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Band AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/779268) by _ghastly_07. 



I mean I guess I could tell you the story. I wouldn't say it's overly too interesting.

Okay so how would I start this?

From the beginning? Yeah that's a good place.

It started with the day Fundy left. It felt like a stab in the back. Wilbur got a new job back home in England and moved back. It just felt... sad I guess. Fundy and I started the band, he made the colour schemes and booked our venues. I learnt the guitar while he learnt how to sing. Fundy even invited Bad. He's the backbone of our band.

Sapnap would say I took the loss the hardest but Sapnap was the one who tried to cause a fire to stop the plane from taking off. Thankfully Bad learnt all of Fundy's tricks but we were still out of a lead singer.

That then leads us to the day we met George. We practiced in a rented Dance studio since our equipment had outgrown Sapnap's parents basement. Sapnap told us he had a surprise for us all and that he was going to be an hour late. That day I had just polished the green painted wood on my Guitar so it shone a little bit brighter than the weekend before. Bad was trying to teach me a new song he had written. I remember because he was struggling so much with the lyrics, calling skeppy 100 times over to see if their conversations could spark anything like it usually did. He wanted it to be a love song but he couldn't get the feelings correct. It was really funny to watch.

The music he wrote was hypnotising though. It wasn't finished yet. He said he just wanted me to play it to see if he got a tune from it.

C C Am Am C C Am Am F G C

F G C

The chords were so simple. It's what made me love them. I let my fingers stroke the steel strings, pressing them against the wooden fretboard of my guitar. Power the electricity practically shocking the ends of my fingers as I began to play the chords. Notes flying out of the speakers in a hesitant string of rock. I remember seeing Bad look up from his notes to watch me play as I stood up from the chair I was in.

The chords I had just read playing in a loop in my head, sending my fingers to dance along the strings.

C C Am Am C C Am Am F G C

F G C F G C

I let my eyes shut as I started to think of the song.

Dum dum dum dum dum

The music swam around my ears as the notes I played looped over and over. Verse then chorus, verse then chorus. I got more confident and started to have fun. The song got faster, just a little bit, keeping its steady beat. I missed Bad walking around me, just getting swallowed by the music. Tapping my foot and nodding along to the beat. The speaker thudding against the hardwood floor at every chord change. My hands gripped the guitar, sliding up and down each bend and lump. Smiles pulling at my cheeks, the first since Fundy left. I hopped and bounced about slightly as I started getting closer to the end of the song. Gripping my white smile face pic until my fingers turned white. Tip toeing over the chords and leads, I danced my heart out, pouring every jarred up emotion into the strings.

I opened my eyes, looking back into the mirror as I began to play the last three chords.

G Am G F G C

I first noticed the small pearls of sadness that clung to my eyelashes. I next noticed Bad in complete awe of the music, eyes shut and lying down on the floor close to a speaker. My last thought was the two new faces at the door. The only one I recognised was the rugged and rough face of Sapnap, eyes wide and smile even wider. Slightly behind him was a head of fluffy brown blackish hair. Small brown eyes stared in wonder. An arrow must've been shot though my heart because I just froze, stopping with a jerk at the last C chord.

Bad opened his eyes as Sapnap started clapping. My eyes met with the mysterious boy's eyes behind me. Fuck he was so cute back then. So small, he tricked me into thinking he was younger than me.

That's George. He was a Street performer that Sapnap broke his sign and snapped the chord between his mic and speaker. What I would pay to have seen George's face that day. Anyway Sapnap offered George, as a sorry, a place to play with some new equipment and a few replacements for his equipment. Thankfully for Sap, he had done some extra shifts at the music shop he worked at so he had the money to pay George back.

I sat back in my chair for the rest of the practice. Listening to George singing his songs a couple times and watching bad and Sapnap fall in love with him being in our band. I still felt the choking sickness of replacing Fundy. I spent my time noting down song lyrics and studying George. He looked like a fresh melody, barely ever sung but filled with confidence and excitement. Him and Sapnap got along like a house on fire, it was worrying. We didn't share many conversations but at the time I didn't think he would stay. Still after practice, Bad took us all out to drinks. His words was 'We need to bond more to see if he's fit' but it was more a celebration of a new member. God damn these assholes.

We packed up our instruments and walked down to the bar. I think Bad tried to talk me into talking to George but I was too stubborn to care. They forced me to buy the first round of drinks, which I did... and the second... and the third.

It was after the fourth round of beers that Sapnap wanted whiskey and Bad wanted to try some cocktails.

"I'll buy my own drinks from here on, save you some cash" George joked with me, smiling a soft smile. He was sober compared to the other two. British too.

I shrugged him off and slumped back down in my chair, chugging back the beer I bought myself.

"Yeah sure, I'm not gonna buy anything else" I grumbled, remembering the last time I got drunk was after Fundy left. George awkwardly dropped his smile and shuffled back to Sapnap. I really shouldn't have been so cold to him then. The night dragged on and I remained sober. I watched as Bad drunk texted Skeppy once and then got picked up as he passed out after his first cocktail. Sapnap started to challenge people to drinking contests before ending up on the dance floor. George managed to keep up with Sapnap actually, barely even looking drunk other than the pink flush on his plump cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid Sapnap looked as he attempted to dance to a rodeo.

"Is he always this eccentric?" George asked first, breaking our rather awkward silence.

"Yeah, he is. He never really likes the quiet so he's become the embodiment of noise" I sipped the last of my beer, dropping my bottle into a nearby trash can. George slipped into a nervous awkwardness before attempting to talk again.

"Hey, your name is Dream right?"

I only nod in reply.

"Rather strange name isn't it?"

I huffed bitterly at him. "My name is Clay, but I go by Dream for the band"

He flinched, slightly offended at my bitter tone I guess.

"Hmm, it's creative" he smiled at me. I only scowled in response, turning to look at the bar again. Maybe another drink wouldn't hurt.

"Hey look, I don't know what I've done but there's no need for you to be an asshole about it!" George crossed his legs and took the rest of his whiskey as a shot. My eyes widened at his bluntness and I turned, growling slightly.

"An asshole? I haven't even done anything to you, who put a stick up your ass British boy?" I glared at him, slamming my fist on the table.

"British boy? Fucking hell you actually learnt something about me. Anyway I'm older than you so I don't know what the hell you are on about" he hissed back at me, staring me dead in the eye. Only Sapnap spoke back to me like this.

"How dare you talk to me like you know me, you should watch your mouth since I get to decide if you're getting in or not" I spat at him, feeling the anger pump through me.

"What makes you think i would want to spend time around your aggressive self obsessed little bubble of yours. You're fucking toxic and I have many better places I could be other than here"

"Oh wow am I supposed to feel special?"

"Who the fuck left your sorry ass to make you this much of a prick!"

"YOU LEAVE FUNDY OUT OF THIS!" I raised my voice slightly, the alcohol letting his name fall out of my mouth. I will never forget his shocked face as he looked up at me after my little explosion. A cold shudder pulled me back into my chair. He hesitated for a moment before speaking again, his voice losing its harsh edge.

"I'm sorry for what happened between you and this Fundy guy. But I'm not him, and it's not fair for you to judge me because of him" George placed his glass down and turned to me completely. His voice sounded like honey, the soft and sweet layers to his voice mixing with the alcohol intoxicating my system let Fundy fall from my heart again.

"I know... I'm sorry." I muttered at first. "I just... I built the band with him, he was our singer and he left so suddenly two weeks ago" i felt my body sink onto the painted wood table of the bar. "I just feel it's too soon to replace him... I miss him that's all"

I could hear George's smile as he started to talk himself. "That's okay, you're allowed to miss him. I won't replace him Dream, I couldn't dare. From the songs Sapnap showed me his voice was just so much more powerful than my own. And he sounds like a great guy, I can't replace him Dream so don't worry about that."

I nodded, breathing in a few times to calm myself before asking him a new question. Awkward small talk.

"So... how did you get into music?" I pushed my head up, watching him drink a new glass of whiskey.

"It was my ex actually. He wanted to mix music and produce." My brain froze at first of the thought of George being gay. It was a slight shock but good Information I guess. "He got absorbed by the work and actually got really good. I learnt how to sing so I could spend more time with him. It worked for a little bit and we started producing music. The songs got recognised and a producing company wanted to employ him." I noticed George's lip quiver before he sucked in a gallon of air, finishing the story in a quick sentence.

"He ran away with his producing company, the quarters of my cash and my mom's car and I haven't seen him for 2 years"

My eyes widened at the utter douchebag he was talking about.

"Fuck, now that sounds like an asshole" I comment, sending him into angelic laughter. Now that was a true melody, sending my heart into flutters that rattled along my ribs like strings. His smile made his face just glow.

"Yeah he does doesn't he?" George chuckled. I learnt a lot about George that night. He's red-green colour blind, he's actually bisexual not gay, he moved here two years ago and I am obsessed with him. That whole night I spent talking to him about anything. We both love minecraft and he codes. He's so funny and super kind, cute and kind of a dumbass. Even after we left I couldn't stop thinking about him. I remember because I had to take Sapnap home and he teased me about talking to George all night rather than dancing with him.

Over the next few days I spoke to George over discord and then at the next few practices we spoke more. Every word he said made me fall under his spell. God he was just intoxicating. I hated how much he made my heart pound. We played old songs and even made new songs with him, it was so hard to play songs with him as he just distracted me so much. He still does.

I remember when Bad came to practice all excited because he had booked a really popular venue for our next show. Sapnap had already posted it on our Facebook and Instagram pages and we started to create a list of songs. It was that day that I had finished the song we had spent weeks on writing. It was also the day I started to 'fake flirt' with George. For some reason he let it happen, not getting uncomfortable but just having the most adorable blush on his cheeks. It was my challenge to make him blush as much as possible, I loved it.

We named the song 'Still into you' and I guess you could say I wrote it for George. At the time I would never admit it, but I absolutely wrote it for George. Just looking at the lyrics it was obvious I wanted George, I needed George to sing them to me. I obsessed over the lyrics as they fell out of George's lips.

"Can't count the years one hand

That we've been together"

We haven't even spent 8 months together, and we're not even together.

"But when our fingers interlock,

Can't deny, Can't deny you're worth it"

I want to hold his hand, it looks so soft.

"I should be over all the butterflies!

But I'm into you"

He makes me feel just like a school kid, giving flowers to the girl in the corner. Every time I see him my stomach flies high.

"Recount the night that I first

Met your mother"

Two weeks ago I walked in on him calling his mom, she was the sweetest woman.

"And to your favourite song

We sang along to the start of forever"

He was like an angel dancing along to that stupid song. I saved it, Heatwaves, and I never stopped listening to it.

"And baby even on our worst nights"

I've only ever had one worst night with George. We got into a big fight over honestly nothing but even as he screamed at me I couldn't help but feel stars in my eyes. The little vein that popped on his forehead and the redness in his face. His voice was so sore after that and he forgave me after I got him some honey and lemon drink.

"Baby not a day goes by that

I'm not into you"

It's true. Even true to this day. I would obsess over him, every part of him. I was so lucky to be in his presence.

"Let em wonder how we got this far,

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all"

Sapnap was always confused at my flirting, considering how I said I hated him on the first day of meeting him. But I really didn't care, I just wanted to make him laugh.

This song was my symphony, my love letter to George and he was the one who sang it.

It was only a few days until our show and we went to the venue to check lighting and if our instruments fit. George was really weird that day, he kept getting uncomfortable and rather snappy every time I flirted with him. Sapnap tried to ask but all George said was that the bar was a part of his history. I couldn't get any other reaction out of him other than annoyance.

He told me later on that the bar we were playing at was where he met that asshole before. I told him that we would reclaim the bar and make better memories. He liked that idea and he hugged me in thanks.

George fit into my arms like a jigsaw puzzle piece. He was so small and his face just nuzzled into my chest. He smells like coconut and berries.

The day of our concert was full of nerves. Karl came and gave us stage makeup while Skeppy and Quackity prepped the lights. George was the most nervous since it was his first concert. He set up the stage though. I remember the shake in his voice when he asked.

"Dream your guitar is the yellow- no green one right?"

I smiled at his hiccup and corrected him.

"Mine is the yellow looking one and Bad's is the brownish looking one"

He blushed as I pointed, and he stared at my hands. Why my hands? I concluded it was because Karl painted my fingers green and just moved on. I know now that DEFINITELY wasn't the case.

We started our songs at 8. At 8:10 George started to calm, relaxing after our first two songs. Only then did everyone else calm down. The room filled with more and more and more people creating an ocean of hair and skin. My fingers were sore from the steel strings as I played, singing the background vocals to support George. I gripped the neck of the guitar and listened to Sapnap's drums to set the pace. The steady thumping of feet and drum matched the pace of my heart. I watched as George smiled so much his cheeks hurt. It was infectious.

We were three hours in when 'Still into you' was queued for the next song. I drank my water and felt the cool water slide down my throat. George's eyes gazed at me, I could feel them on me. Bad strummed just guitar, scratching the strings to create the loudest and longest note he could. His black and red hoodie, trapped under the black and red guitar straps, shook slightly with the motions of his hands. I glanced back to Sapnap behind his white and black framed drum kit. 'THE DREAM TEAM' printed onto the bass drum in white letters. His smile widened as he tapped the toms in preparation, adjusting his headband under his hair. My eyes then landed onto George, his blue shirt and black jeans hugging his body in sweat. I looked up to see the white plastic goggles I gave him on his birthday a few days ago. I loved how they framed his face.

Bad reached the end of his note and I started with the first chord.

C C

"Can't count the years one hand

That we've been together"

Am Am

My eyes were glued to George.

"I need the other one to hold you

Make you feel, make you feel better"

C C

His eyes were suddenly caught by a face in the audience.

"It's not a walk in the park

To love each other"

Am Am

I followed his Gaze and saw a man in the audience, star struck and staring at George.

"But when our fingers interlock

Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it"

F G C

I feel the jealousy fill my lungs but as I look back and saw the terror in George's eyes it washed away.

"Cause after all this time,

I'm still into you"

There was a little instrumental. The asshole was in the audience. Impulse clicked at my fingers and my jaw locked.

F G C

Look at me George. Let him see you're better without him.

I played a lot louder and harder than I had in practice which made George snap his head to me.

He must've got the message because he just stared at me as he smiled again.

"I SHOULD BE OVER ALL THE BUTTERFLIES,

BUT I'M INTO YOU"

I watched as George sang his heart into the lyrics, singing to me. His smile widened as did mine, the song continued.

F G C

The words came like second nature and I started to dance again, looking down at the green of my hoodie and guitar. Looking up to see the passion in George's brown hues. He danced along with the mic as his partner. Singing to me, not to him. Me.

Sapnap and Bad started playing harder to match me, jumping along and head banging to pull the energy higher.

C C Am Am C C Am Am

F G C F G C

We danced through the song, electricity filling the audience. The strings that played in my heart singing for George as he sang to me. I checked back in the audience to watch the asshole leave, hands in pockets and head down.

My smirk pulled irresistibly at my face as he left. I protected my George. I looked back to see George's eyes closed as he sang through the last through notes, finishing the song on a high.

As soon as I stopped playing he hugged me, pushing the guitar out of my grip.

I could feel his pulse against my stomach and his face in my chest. The bar washed away and my heartbeat was the loudest thing in my ear as George whispered to me.

"Thank you Clay"

I could've sworn I blacked out but I felt his hair against my lips and the heat on my cheeks. The audience awed and my heart thumped louder. What did I do?

Sapnap cheered from the drunk kit and Bad hit him around the head. George looked up at me, bright red in the face before asking.

"Can I talk to you after the show. We've got two more songs?"

I nodded, he pulled away and the audience awed again. George giggled into the mic and spoke to the audience, but my mind was swimming with my heartbeat. I looked down to my strings and picked at them, starting the next song.

The end of the show couldn't come faster. I wanted George so desperately. We finally left the stage and went backstage to celebrate. Sapnap hugged us all before running and scooping Karl and Alex into his arms. Skeppy ran and tackled Bad making him laugh louder than before.

I felt a hand pull on the hem of my hoodie, pulling at me. I turned to see a bright red George. My heart thumped in my throat.

"I-uhh thank you for uhh... god damn it" George stuttered and bit his lip before looking up at me with the most doe eyed stare. "You know what fuck it" he whispered and gripped my collar. He pulled me down and slammed my lips onto his. His eyes were screwed shut. Fuck he's so perfect. His hands brushed against my neck and his lips wrapped around my bottom lip. His skin is so soft. I couldn't even react before he pulled away and darted away. Shock reacted before I did and I reached out to try and grab his hand but he escaped before I could.

"Shit" I whispered, turning to see a shocked collective of eyes looking at me. The sadness and heartbreak must've been obvious in my eyes as Sapnap smiled at me.

"Dude, get your man. He just kissed you!"

It was all the encouragement I needed but I was too late. Ish. George had disappeared from the bar but it's not like he could run for long.

I bit my lip as an idea flashed into my head. I turned back and explained my plan to Bad and Sapnap who excitedly agreed. The rest of my week was spent writing a new song as fast as possible. Me, Bad and Sapnap arrived two hours early to practice to record a piano and drums, then Bad and Sapnap called George. I remember the day like it was a movie I watched 100 times

"Hey George, Dream is really hungover this morning so he won't be joining us for practice but we've got a new song to teach you. Are you gonna come in?" Bad spoke first.

"Yeah, I'll come in if Dream isn't there. Sorry for ghosting everyone I feel really embarrassed after what happened after the gig" He muttered, a sadness lacing his voice. My heart poured out as I gripped my guitar a little tighter.

"Yeah don't worry about Dream he isn't gonna show up. When can you get here?" Sapnap asked.

"I can get there in an hour, maybe singing might help me get over the embarrassment!" George whined, shuffling about on the other side of the phone.

"Embarrassment? George I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Bad tried to talk but George groaned.

"He was so disgusted, Bad! Dream isn't even gay and he just stood there as I stupidly kissed him! I should've known all the flirting was just jokes." He whimpered, Sapnap and Bad had to bite their tongue.

"George it really isn't-" Sapnap tried again but George spoke again.

"Sorry I'll see you guys in 45 minutes okay? I'm just leaving the house now." George ended the call before they could say any more. Sapnap and bad stayed for another ten minutes before sneaking out and leaving me with Sapnap's phone. I then spent the next few minutes pacing before getting a text from George on Sapnap's phone saying he was here. I hid behind the door so George couldn't see me as he walked in.

He walked into the room, not noticing me in the corner. His eyes scanned the room, the curtains hiding the mirrors. He called for Bad and Sapnap, opening the curtains just in time to see me lock the door behind him.

He froze, staring at me in the mirror.

"Dream, I-I didn't expect you to be here!"

"George don't freak out, Sapnap and bad aren't here, Skeppy had an emergency so they left to help him. They lied to you about me being hungover to try and get you here." I bit the inside of my cheek. George's shoulders relaxed slightly and he shyly turned to me.

"Look dream about the-" George started but I cut him off this time.

"Shush shush shush George. I'm not gonna talk about it. It was obvious on the phone you didn't want to talk about it so let's just play. Sapnap and Bad recorded their parts so let's just play?" I offered, grabbing my guitar and handed him the lyrics.

He skeptically looked up at me and then down at the lyrics sheet. He put his bag down and then grabbed the paper from me.

"Oh-kayyy" he dragged out the 'y', pulling off his coat and standing by his mic.

"It's a 12 second intro before the song starts okay?" I clarified, pressing the play button and started to play.

He started to read my lyrics of 'He's So Lovely'.

G C Am D G C Am D

"I love the way he fills her clothes

He looks just like them guys in vogue"

I watch George as he reads the lyrics and processes what they say.

G C Am D G C Am D G

"I love the way he plays it cool

I think that he is beautiful"

His eyes widens as he turns to me. I start to sing instead.

G C Am D G C Am

"He's so lovely, he's so lovely, he's so lovely, he's so lovely, he's so lovely, you're so lovely and you're so lovely"

George just freezes as I continue to sing and play, trying to pour my heart into the strings as I play every chord.

D G C Am D

"He's pretty, A fitty, he's kinda nervous though and that's a pitty"'

G C Am D

"He kissed me at backstage, ain't that the time a guy runs off upstage?"

He looked down at his feet as I sung that line but I continued to sing, putting the guitar down.

C G B Am G

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know

How to be without him"

I saw the shock in his eyes at that moment and he slowly looked up, biting his lip, as I walked closer.

G C Am D G C Am D

"I love the way he bites his lip

I love the way he shakes them hips"

He giggled slightly, I reached out and put my hands on his hips.

G C Am D G C Am D G

"I love the way he makes me drool

I think that you are beautiful Georgie"

I broke from the song as I said his name, reaching my hands up to push his chin up to me. My eyes locked with his. The piano and drums drowned in the sound of my heartbeat.

"I'm sorry for freezing backstage... you shocked me Georgie, cus you make my muscles freeze, my heart pound, you intoxicate me, pull me higher than the clouds. All I want to do is see you laugh and blush. I think you're beautiful George" I whisper to him, pushing my forehead onto his.

"Can you forgive me?" I mutter, begging for him at this point.

George smiled, wrapping his hands around my neck and locking them behind my head.

"Always Dreamie~" he purred, standing on his tiptoes to kiss me. Fireworks exploded as I melted into the kiss, electricity zapped to my fingertips as I pulled his body closer and lifted him. I wrapped his legs around my waist and supported my arms under his thighs. Fuck that day was heaven.

I'll always and forever be his Dreamie.

Only our wedding day surpassed how good he made me feel. The wedding is another story altogether though kids, cus that's when George's uncle found out he was marrying a guy and that chaos is only for another story.

But kids, that's how I met your father.

"Dreamie, you always make me much more nervous in that story than I remember" George laughed from the doorway of our kid's bedroom.

"Well you were the most adorable ball of nerves. It's one of the thousands of reasons why I fell for you dear" I responded, turning around with a very sleepy Stella in my arms.

"Hmmm, I remember being a lot more confident than that but okay" George chuckled, giving a kiss to the top of Stella's head. "Goodnight sweetie" he whispered as she nuzzled into my shoulder.

I smiled, my heart exploding in my chest.

"I can't wait until she's old enough for me to teach her how to play guitar" I whispered, kissing her head and tucking her into bed.

"We already flipped a coin, she's gonna learn how to sing first!" George groaned, flicking the lights off and holding the door, waiting for me to leave.

"She can do both Georgie, but we just agree if she wants to play drums she only plays at uncle Sapnap's" I chuckled, gripping George's hand and kissing his forehead.

George burst out in quiet giggles.

"God yes!" He shut the door before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you Dreamie"

"I love you too Georgie~"


End file.
